Et si cela s'était passé différemment?
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Pour ceux qui trouve que les morts de Sirius et Dumbledore étaient inutiles, voici ce qui serai arrivé si cela s'était passé différemment.
1. Introduction

Histoire écrite par l'**elfe**

* * *

**Et si cela s'était passé différemment ?**

Les membres de l'Ordre se battent férocement, pour Harry, pour la Prophétie, pour détruire les Mangemorts, quand Dumbledore survint. A ce moment, seul Sirius et sa cousine Bellatrix se battent encore. Sirius se moque ouvertement de Bellatrix qui vient de rater son sort, quand il est touché.

Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber, son corps se courbant avec grâce. Harry senti alors son corps réagir tout seul, il sauta et rattrapa son parrain, son corps tombant vers l'Arcade. Mais Sirius était trop lourd pour lui. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. L'Accio pouvait peut-être l'aider ?

Il lâcha son parrain et

-Accio Sirius Black !

Il y eût alors deux minutes atroces, où Harry pensa s'être trompé…

Mais non ! Lentement, son parrain revint vers lui, comme si l'Arcade possédait une certaine attraction.

-Accio, répéta Harry

Sirius vola alors vers, puis tomba brusquement sur le sol.

-SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. SIRIUS!

Il devenait fou, son parrain ne réagissait pas. Puis la raison revint petit à petit : l'homme était stupéfixié.

-Finite Incantatem.

Lentement, la poitrine de Sirius se souleva au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

-Sirius, s'exclama Harry, fou de joie.

-Ça va, p'tit filleule ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non, et toi ?

-J'crois que j'ai joué au gugusse. J'suis trop stupide et irresponsable !

Désolé.

-C'est pas grave !

-Patmol de retour parmi nous ?demanda Rémus.

-Mouis

-Zed hobbe, zirius Blag, zes un abi ? demanda Neville, le sang ruisselant de son nez cassé.

-Non, répondit le Survivant. Ce n'est pas un ami, c'est mon parrain !

Il se leva et regarda Bellatrix droit dans les yeux

-Tu ne tueras pas le seul proche qui me reste.

-Azkaban n'est plus sure, désormais, murmura Dumbledore. Mais les geôles de Poudlard le sont, elles. Nous allons les enfermer là-bas

-En tout cas, grogna Sirius, la prochaine fois que Rogue me provoque, je l'envoie aux choux ! Pauv' type !

~*~


	2. Chapitre 1: Bellatrix

**ET SI CELA S'ÉTAIT PASSE DIFFÉREMMENT?**

LA VENGEANCE DE SIRIUS

_Chapitre 1 : Bellatrix_

Il était assis dans la cuisine, dans cette maison qu'il détestait jadis. Mais maintenant que l'on l'avait retapé la maison était très différente, chaleureuse. Il réfléchit un instant, sans son filleul, il ne serait plus là. Combien d'heures avait-il passé à son chevet, à Sainte-Mangouste, depuis qu'il avait détruit le Dark Lord, Voldemort? Il ne les avait pas compté Mais il avait été là, et c'était le plus important.

Maintenant que Harry était sauvé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer chez un psy. Il avait été traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais il était fier de lui, et il comprenait son trouble: on ne tue pas le plus effroyable mage noir sans garder quelques séquelles. Harry était entre de bonnes mains. Il pouvait passer aux étapes deux et trois: tuer Bellatrix et tuer Rogue.

Il attendait, patiemment que Rémus revienne. Ce soir, Bellatrix allait savoir qu'on ne joue pas impunément avec la vie de Sirius Black. Elle allait comprendre qu'il savait se venger. Gare à la vengeance d'un Black!

~*~

-Oui, je suis sur. Ce soir, les Mangemorts encore en vie et en liberté vont attaquer Sainte-Mangouste pour essayer de tuer Harry.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils réussiront. Car je serai là! Pas touche à mon filleul!

-Soit prudent, Sirius, tu n'as plus de seconde chance.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Mumus! Tu seras avec moi! Je ne risque rien, avec la conscience des Maraudeurs.

-Merci, Patmol.

-De rien. Viens, c'est l'heure.

_L'heure de ta mort a sonné, Bellatrix Lestange!_ pensa Sirius

Et les deux derniers Maraudeurs s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit noire.

~*~

_Tout se passe merveilleusement bien_, se réjouit intérieurement Bella. _Potter, tu va payer ! Je vais te faire souffrir comme jamais tu ne souffriras dans ta misérable vie! Je vais venger la_ _mémoire de notre Maître !_ Ainsi pensait-elle, pendant que la dizaine de Mangemorts restant, moins Rogue (pas envie) et Pettigrow (malade).

C'était si simple. Il n'y avait personne, personnes!

-C'est ici, cracha-t-elle.

Elle était dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Harry.

-C'est la porte 113.

Après quelques pas, ladite porte se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Doucement, silencieusement, elle mit sa main sur la poignée et la fit basculer.

Elle ouvrit ensuite brusquement la porte, prête à pousser un cri triomphant... quand une pluie de Stupéfix s'abattit sur ses compagnons.

Elle leva lentement les yeux, presque par crainte et étouffa un juron!

~*~

Sirius s'avança et colla sa baguette contre la gorge de Bellatrix.

-Alors, cousine, ça fait quoi de voir ta vie défiler devant tes yeux?

Elle était tellement clouée par la rage que Black pris sa baguette de ses mains et elle ne se débattit même pas.

-Incendio.

La baguette est détruite. Lentement, son vis-à-vis, sort quelque chose de sa poche.

-Ce n'est pas avec une de ses petites choses moldues que tu as assassiné pas mal de gens, sur le chemin de Traverse? Cela aurait marché si "une moldue riant comme une hystérique" ne m'avait pas fait immédiatement penser à toi. Ça te fait tellement plaisir de tuer des innocents? C'est si jouissif?

Tout en parlant, il promenait le canon du revolver contre sa gorge.

~*~

_Je vais te tuer_ pensa Bellatrix.

Non, son grand cousin, si à cheval sur les principes, ne la tuerait pas. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Lupin, le loup-garou, qui jetait un sort d'anti-transplanage à ses confrères. Puis elle remarqua une chose. La pièce était vide. Potter n'était pas là. Black c'était assuré de le mettre en sécurité.

Un silence inhabituel la sorti de ses pensées... Black était à l'autre bout de la chambre, Lupin était sorti, elle était seule avec lui. Elle s'élança avec l'intention de l'étrangler et d'en fini avec lui quand un bruit assourdissant et une douleur immédiate la projeta par terre.

Sirius... Sirius avait tiré...

Et visé juste: le cœur.

Bella eut juste le temps d'entendre un: "Alors, ça fait quoi de mourir comme tout ces moldus que tu as abattu?" Avant de plonger dans les ténèbres.

Elle avait froid, si froid...

~*~

Sirius regarda sans une seule once de remords, le corps de sa cousine. Elle l'avait trop fait souffrir. Elle avait tué trop de gens innocents. Sirius savait qu'il venait de commettre un meurtre mais... il pouvait faire passer cela pour de la légitime défense, non?

Et puis, surtout, qui regretterai Bellatrix ?

_En y songeant bien, je devrais recevoir une Médaille du Mérite !_

~*~

Bellatrix se sentit revenir dans un environnement chaud. Chaud? Non, suffocant, oui. Cela sentait le souffre, la mort, et elle s'obligeât à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle eut l'impression d'être à Gryffondor, quand elle le vit.

Le maître des lieux.

Le Grand Manitou.

Le seul à vivre dans cette fournaise.

Lucifer: le diable.

Et elle hurla de rage!

Elle était en Enfer!


	3. Chapitre 2: Rogue

**Et si cela c'était passé différemment ?**

LA VENGEANCE DE SIRIUS

_Chapitre 2: Severus Rogue. _

Impasse du Tisseur. Severus y est, seul, abandonné de tous et se maudissant, lui, mais aussi Narcissa. Pourquoi l'avait-elle obligé à faire ce Serment Inviolable ? Maintenant qu'il avait tué une icône de la sorcellerie, il était fait. Il allait mourir !

Mais pas que ça…Il avait ouïe-dire que Sirius Black n'avait jamais été tué lors du sauvetage du si stupide Harry Potter, qu'il était impliqué dans le meurtre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Pourtant, il pensait avoir poussé Black à bout et en être débarrasser jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais non !

Les amis de Black avaient bien camouflé cela en légitime défense. Black avait des alibis en béton et de toutes manières : qui allait regretter Bellatrix ?

Rogue se replongeât dans ses pensées. Voila bien longtemps qu'il faisait semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Un masque. Il avait porté un masque pendant toute sa vie. La seule personne qui l'avait compris tel qu'il était s'appelait Lily Evans et il l'avait rabrouée. Plus jamais il ne se montrerait tel qu'il était.

~*~

Alors que Rogue était plongé encore plus profondément dans ses pensées, il ne se doutais pas un seul instant que, à plusieurs kilomètre de là, la fameux Sirius Black et son amis de toujours, Remus Lupin, espionnaient chacune de ses pensées, si sombre soit-elle.

-Waouh ! Je ne savais pas Severus comme cela. Et puis…il ne pratique pas la legilimancie ?

-Bien sur que si, Lunard. Mais il est tellement désespérer qu'il ne se contrôle plus.

Patmol réfléchit encore quelques minutes.

-Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Servilo est une personne bien ambigüe. Je vais peut-être revoir ma vengeance contre lui, finalement.

Mais il ne démentit pas que, oui, à cause de Rogue, il c'était jeter à corps perdu dans la mission pour sauver son filleul.

~*~

_Il fait nuit noire, comme le jour où il a tué Bella _se dit Remus_._

Son ami se retourna et lui fit un petit clin d'œil : Rogue ne mourra pas, certes, mais…Quelle raclée en perspective ! Cependant, Sirius n'avait-il pas juré que c'était la dernière ? Que plus jamais il n'emmerderait Severus après cela ?

Remus croisa les doigts. Il avait bien pardonné à Rogue, lui. Mais était-il vraiment honnête ? Pas vraiment car il reste un peu de rancœur. Que voulez-vous, on ne pardonne pas si facilement le meurtre de ses meilleurs amis !

-Tu m'as l'air bien perdu dans tes pensées, Remus. Questionna Patmol.

-Ben, je me demandais si … toi, tu pardonnerais un jour à Rogue d'avoir vendu Lily et James ?

Un pli amer dessina sur le front de Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. Lui pardonner, non, mais essayer oui.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes en silence.

Nymphadora était postée devants chez Rogue depuis quelques jours, le temps que Black revoie son plan, comme il n'y avait plus de meurtre, il lui avait fallu quelques jours, quatre, pour bien amocher mentalement son pire ennemi.

Soudain, une silhouette emmitouflée dans une grande cape fit son apparition, et se jeta dans les bras de Remus.

-Il n'a pas bougé de chez lui, dit une voix féminine. Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il maudit la terre entière.

-Va te réchauffer, petite cousine, dit affectueusement Sirius.

-Merci, grand cousin et…pas de bêtises, vous deux ! lançât-elle aux garçons

-T'inquiète pas, répondit Patmol. Il sera bon pour Sainte Mangouste et c'est tout.

Black s'avança et mis sa main sur la poignée…

~*~

Rogue se morfondait encore, pensant que ; finalement, c'était une bonne idée de ne pas avoir participé à cette tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Harry : les Mangemorts restants c'étaient fait capturés et, le seul détraqueur encore en entier c'était empressé de les embrasser. Il en frissonnait de dégout quand il entendit distinctement quelqu'un s'approcher. Il écouta, mais n'entendit plus rien. Il avait imaginé, sans doute, il devenait parano, voilà, le problème.

~*~

Sirius se ravisa et sonna.

Et se dit, que, non, Severus ne lui ouvrirait pas. Il patientait depuis quelques minutes quand

-Qu…

Severus vola en arrière avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit : il était étalé sur le tapis, complètement sonné.

~*~

Severus avait a peine ouvert, que Sirius lui balança son poing dans la figure.

-Joli crochet du droit, Patmol !

-Merci.

Il récupéra Rogue et le ficela sur une de ses chaises. Son nez ruisselait de sang et il était probablement cassé.

-Bais…Bais…balbutia Severus.

Et son visage grimaça de dégout en voyant une personne : Sirius Black

-Salut, Severus.

-Blag ! Alors zes vrai !

-Ben oui, je suis vivant et j'ai des petites questions à te poser.

-Zamaissssss ! hurla Severus.

-Remus, la potion

Rogue cru que c'était du véritasérum mais non, c'était une potion calmante.

-Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas tel que tu es, Severus ? demanda Sirius, d'un voix douce.

~*~

Ça alors ! Si Severus s'attendait à celle-là !

-Za ne te regard bas !

-Oh si !

-Don !

-Si parce que…,

Sirius se dit que pour faire parler Rogue, il fallait d'abor parler de lui.

-Le dragueur, ce n'était pas moi ! Moi on me rappelait très souvent que j'allais avoir ma raclée annuelle quand je reviendrais pour les vacances, jusqu'à ce que la déchéance de la famille Black rentre dans le droit chemin. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est que de se faire traiter comme de la bouse de dragon par sa propre famille !

Severus cru qu'il était mort ! Pas croyable ! Black venait de lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui en expliquait beaucoup d'autres !

-Ah ! Toi audi ?

-Comment ça, aussi ?

-ben, moi audi zédais la raclur deux la fabille. Moi, zais une fabille nobl, mais dézue. Je n'ai zabais codu l'abour batrenel. Et puis, ze be brenais pas zoin de bon abbarrence, alors…

-Ok, maintenant, tu va me dire, pourquoi t'a vendu Lily et James Potter. Et je te préviens que si les réponses ne me plaisent pas, ma main risque de partir toute seule.

-barce que z'étais zaloux ! Zaloux de leur bonheur, zaloux de leur reussite, Zaloux de Botter ?

-Bah, pourquoi, demanda Remus qui ouvrait pour la première fois la bouche depuis le début du dialogue.

-Barze qu'il a ébousé le zeule fille dont z'était tombé aboureux ! Barze qu'il est tout ce que je ne suis bas ! Alors, j'ai boulu me benger ! Et le rezultat est là ! Baintenant, tu es tout zeul, Blag, et za me renf d heureus, heureux…Aïe !

Sirius venait de lui donner un coup de pied, violent, et lui avait brisé une rotule.

-Balade ! râla Rogue

-Et pourquoi as-tu tuer essayer de tuer Albus Dumbledore ?

-Dumbbedore ? bazce que j'ai… fait un Zerment Inviolable abec za mère ! Elle ne voulait bas qu'il meure. Et puis, j'y suis bas aller zi fort, il est toujours vivant non ?

-De justesse ! s'exclama Remus. Moi aussi, j'ai une question ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu tuer Sirius, ici présent ?

-Barze que…Ze le hait ! L'inzubbordable Zirius Blag, touzours enbourré d'abis, touzours sousous des brofs sans zamais oubrir un cahier ! Et barze que…ze suis homozexzuel ! Et que ze suis amoureux de lui !

La, ce fut plus fort que lui, Sirius fit tombé une pluie de coup sur Rogue. Alors que Sirius était définitivement hétéro, Rogue lui annonce que, lui ne l'est est pas, et, pire, a flashé sur lui ! Y a des quoi perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs !

-Za te zoque, Blag ? Mais z'est bour za que ze te hait ! Et tu es un balade, un brai balade !

-On va…l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Don, don, s'agita Rogue.

-Et puis tu iras un petit peu dans les geôles de Poudlard pendant que je te prépare ta défense.

-Débenze ?

-Ben, oui, Severus, suis aussi avocat, moi ! Alors tant que tu arrêtes tes conneries, et d'essayer, j'ai bien dit essayer de faire la paix et d'enterrer le hache de guerre.

-Bais…

Rogue n'en dit pas plus alors que son vis-à-vis faisait tomber un lourd voile de Sommeil !

-Tu l'as pas raté, quand même ! s'exclama Lupin

-Que veux-tu je ne m'attendais pas à…ça ! Pas qu'il me dise que…

Et sans rien ajouter, Sirius, aider de Remus, transplana avec Rogue jusque Sainte-Mangouste.


	4. Chapter 3: Pettigrew

**ET SI CELA S'ETAIT PASSER DIFFÉREMMENT ? **

LA VENGEANCE DE SIRIUS

_Chapitre 3: Peter Pettigrow._

Patmol le suivait de près…Peter se rendait bien compte que son odeur était forte, trop forte. Le chien et sa truffe le suivaient à une cadence d'enfer quoi que discrètement. Mais une question subsistait : comment Sirius Black l'avait-il trouvé ?

~*~

En cette fin de journée ensoleillée, Remus Lupin souriait aux anges. Aux ? Non, à un ange en particulier : Nymphadora Tonks. C'était elle, son rayon de soleil. Elle, la seule personne qui avait eu la bravoure de découvrir qui se cachait derrière Lunard : le lycanthrope. Il avait bien envie de la voir renter maintenant !  
En cette seconde même (transmission de pensée ?) Elle rentra. Mais sans son enthousiasme habituel. De ce fait, elle pleurait, chose rare, et possédait un joli bandage blanc autour de sa main gauche, l'index bien plus épais que les autres.  
-Nymphadora, que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Lupin, très inquiet.  
-J'étais en mission quand un rat m'a sauvagement mordue ! Il était bizarre, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'acharnait sur moi ! Et il avait une patte étincelante !  
Remus se rappela que Nymphadora ne connaissait pas Peter…Peter ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit encore en vie ? Il prit Tonks dans ses bras en prenant bien soin de se composer une expression neutre.  
-Bon, je suppose que je suis la première personne que tu vois aujourd'hui ?  
-Non, j'ai vu mon grand cousin ce matin.  
-Ah ! Il est au courant pour _ça_ ?  
Il désignait sa main.  
-non.  
-Alors je lui dirais moi-même.

~*~

Le lendemain, Nymphadora était malade.  
*_ mais où ce sale rat a-t-il bien pu traîner pour qu'elle ait une fièvre pareille ?_* pensa Remus.  
La blessure c'était infecté et présentait une inquiétante teinte jaunâtre (dsl pour ceux qui grignote !) Bien, évidemment, impossible de cacher ça à Sirius qui eût les mêmes craintes que lui : ce pourrait-il que Queudver soit encore en vie ?

~*~

*_ Si cette fille ne m'avait pas approché, je ne l'aurais pas mordue, et pis c'est une Auror et c'est mon ennemie. !_*  
Mais, songeât Peter, comment ne pas faire le rapprochement entre la gamine exubérante de 11, petite cousine de Sirius Black et cette jeune femme pleine de vie ?  
*_ J'espère que cette gourde de Tonks aura bien mal_* pensa méchamment le Mangemort.

~*~

Nymphadora fut transportée à Sainte Mangouste dans le service de feu-James. Elle délirait de fièvre, sa main avait doublée de taille et son doigt…non pas de description : vous seriez malade ! ^^ Dans un sursaut de conscience, elle déclara à un Remus inquiet et un Sirius furieux : « C'était près de la cabane hurlante »

~*~

-Ahhhh ! Personne ne viendra me chercher ici, dit Peter.  
-Es-tu sur de ce que tu dis ? Déclara une voix possédant un petit accent écossais et légèrement rauque (pas de bave sur votre ordi, les filles ! ^^)  
Avait-il ses oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours ? Il aurait juré entendre la voix de Sirius Black !  
-quelle idée de t'en prendre à cette fille. Dit une autre voix, avec un léger accent irlandais.  
Mais enfin, ça recommence ! Voilà la vois de Lupin maintenant !  
-Sirius ? Remus ?  
-oui, Peter ? Répondirent-en même temps les deux voix.  
Alors Pettigrow devient Queudver et s'enfuit !

~*~

Patmol commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre et à être fatiguer ! Mais il arrivait là où était caché Remus et enfin, cette chasse serait finie. Parce qu'il courrait bigrement vite, le bougre !  
-Ah, voilà le pan de mur !  
Soudain, se dressa devant Peter une immense bête à fourrure qui l'envoya valser d'un coup de patte ! Remus, e loup-garou, une nuit noire comme la suie ? C'est là qu'on dit « Merci Hermy et Ginny d'avoir créé le sérum de loup-garou ! » Il n'en neutralise que le venin et permet de toujours se transformer en restants soi-même, de garder sa force, son ouïe…  
Voilà Peter en bien mauvaise posture.

~*~

Godric's Hollow…enfin, ce qu'il en reste ! Le manoir Potter ou ont été tué Lily et James. Peter se rappelle bien de ce lieux, autrefois chaleureux.  
-Nous avons quelques questions à te poser, Peter, murmura Sirius de sa voix légèrement rauque.  
-Dans le genre, poursuivit Rémus : pourquoi as-tu trahit James et Lily ?  
Peter réfléchit ; le meilleur moyen de les blesser n'est-il pas de dire la vérité ? Ils la voulaient, bien. Ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts !

-Ça remonte à loin, ça va prendre du temps.  
-Nous avons tout notre temps, Peter !  
-Très bien. Le début remonte à ma naissance, depuis tout petit, je fus marqué par le fanatisme grandissant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'aspirais à devenir son bras droit, de devenir son confident, son plus fidèle Mangemort. Pour cela on m'indiqua une famille, riche, puissante, aimée de tous et détestant le Dark Lord : les Potter. Pour cela je devais m'en faire un allier, qu'elle aubaine, pour moi, de savoir que le fils unique des Potter allait renter tout comme moi en première, à Poudlard. Ne restait plus qu'a endosser mon personnage et le jouer au mieux : celui d'un petit garçon grassouillet rejeter de tous ! Et, vous, les trois plus intelligents des Gryffondors êtes tombé dans le panneau !  
Il observa ses interlocuteurs : tout deux avaient le visage fermé et d'une expression neutre. Jamais ils ne monteraient à quel point ses propos les blessent !  
-Alors, le jour de la répartition, j'ai berné le Choixpeau grâce à la legilimancie, oui, je la pratique ! Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais peur des Serpentards, que je les redoutais et il m'a envoyé chez les Gryffondors. Serpentard et ma maison, ce sont les mien, pas ces pouilleux de chez Godric ! Pendants 7 ans, je les ai informé de vos fait et geste et ha, cerise sur le gâteau : Evans ne c'est jamais offerte à moi, alors je me suis servit ! J'étais fou d'elle !  
-QUOI ? Hurla Sirius qui avait très bien compris le sou entendu. Tu l'as VIOLÉE ?  
La il venait de recevoir un coup de massue !  
-Mais attend…Il réfléchit. Mais James m'a dit que…  
Il capta le regard de Remus qui acquiesça.  
-James avait dit qu'il avait eu peur de lui faire mal !  
-C'est parce que, continua Pettigrow, ta petite amie de l'époque, Sirius, était très intelligente. Elle avait très bien compris et décider de me faire payer. En échange de 12 travaux, elle rendait ce que j'avais dérobé à Evans. Et personne ne c'est rendu compte de rien, et surtout pas cet imbécile de James Potter. Au fait… J'ai revu ta petite amie de l'époque, elle semble ravie de te savoir en vie, Black !  
-Elle m'a déjà contacté.  
-Continue, lui intima Lupin d'une voix basse, froide et menaçante : qui causa des petit frissons dans la nuque du rat.  
-Elle tape fort, cette sale garce, enfin, bref. Une fois que Karine à réparer ce qui était pour elle un « raccourcissement immédiat de vie » pour moi, bien sur, l'année continua. J'ai également pu faire la connaissance de Nymphadora Tonks, la petite cousine de Black et je l'ai trouvé, niaise et gourde, franchement maladroite. Mais comme, toi, Sirius tu t'étais juré de la protéger, tu l'as pris sous ton aile pour l'aider jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité. Elle est entrée en 1ère alors que nous étions en 5ème.  
-Tu manques de chronologie, murmura Rémus : Nymphadora est rentrée et ensuite tu as violé Lily, c'est cela ?  
-Mouis, tu vois clair, Lunard ! Enfin, une fois Poudlard fini, j'ai continué mon travail pour le Maître. Et je l'ai réussi, le jour où ; toi ; Sirius Black, tu as eu l'idée lumineuse de me proposer comme Gardien du Secret !  
Sirius eut une grimace particulièrement horrible, comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose de particulièrement acide où amère !  
-Et voilà, vous savez tout !  
-Bon, je sais pourquoi tu as mordu Nymphadora : parce que tu n' l'aime pas !  
-Exact.  
-une chose avant que l'on ne te tue : pourquoi as-tu menti dans la cabane hurlante ?  
-la sensibilité, sans doute ; je ne voulais pas blesser Harry, après tout c'est peut-être le fils de James, mais ses yeux rappelle tellement Lily !  
-Une dernière chose, Peter, tu ne seras jamais le bras droit de Voldemort, il n'a pas d'amis, et préfère largement sa propre compagnie et son génie si brillant aux autres !  
Et d'un comment accord, les deux hommes le laissèrent-là, dans la ruelle étroite et non habitée, seul, attaché, avec un sort de Désillusion et un autre de silence et le laissèrent mourir de faim et de soif !

~*~

Lorsque le ministère retrouva ¨Peter Pettigrow, mort et à moitie ronger par les rats, et puant à 20 kilomètres (c'est son odeur qui attira le sorcier qui le découvrit), la Gazette du Sorcier, annonçais à la Une : « Severus Rogue acquitté par le Magenmagot : Sirius Black, redoutable avocat ! »  
Quand à Nymphadora, elle garde de cette histoire une mince cicatrice en forme de cœur et déclare à qui veut l'entendre que c'est Rémus qu'il lui à faite comme marque d'amour ^^


	5. Remember Souviens toi

_Intro :_

Harry est assis dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmauld, en compagnie de Sirius Black : son parrain qui lit la Gazette du sorcier en ronchonnant sur les résultats du Quidditch et de Remus Lupin qui lit un livre de légendes irlandaises.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se rappelle comme il a sauvé Albus Dumbledore de la mort

* * *

**ET SI CELA C'ETAIT PASSER DIFFÉREMMENT ? **  
_REMEMBER / SOUVIENT- TOI _  
**Albus Dumbledore. **

Dumbledore est affaiblit et n'a pas le temps de lancer le maléfice du saucisson à Harry, qui, lui a très bien compris : ne pas bouger.  
Ensuite arrive une longue conversation s'installe entre le directeur et le Serpentard quand un martèlement se fait entendre dans l'escalier : si Harry voulais intervenir, c'était maintenant. Mais comment faire ? Il ne maîtrise pas les sortilèges informulés. Mais il se rappela son transplanage, il avait réussi, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?  
Il visa soigneusement son directeur et pensa très fort « Protegio ». Il senti que le bouclier était en place, un bouclier tout rond, s'était former autour du vieux fou. Puis les pas se rapprochèrent dans l'escalier, il visa l'entrée er pensa « Ignus »(*). Aussitôt, un mur de feu s'éleva devant l'entrée. Comme Malfoy n'était pas idiot (enfin, pas totalement ^^ ) Il commença à se douter que quelqu'un était là. Très vite, Potter pensa « Stupéfix » Et Malfoy s'effondra alors qu'un « Aquareducto » détruisit le mur de flammes et Harry se mis en position pour lancer plusieurs « Stupéfix »  
Un homme massif passa la porte.

~*~

Greyback ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce mur de flammes était soudain apparu. Il n'alla pas imaginer qu'Harry Potter était là, non. Il pensa à un sort de défense qu'il contra d'un sort d'eau. Quand Amycus la Mangemort passa la porte, elle s'effondra.  
*_Cette protection est très efficace !_*  
Puis se fut Alecto, le frère d'Amycus qui s'effondra. Greyback aurait du franchir cette porte mais…  
-Toi, aboya-t-il en désignant le 4ème mangemort. Vas-y ! N'ayant pas le choix, il s'avança, passa la porte et s'effondra à son tour.  
-C'est un sort ! Le « Stupéfix »  
Il s'élança, couru et franchit la porte si vite qu'il ne reçu aucun sort et…tendis la main dans le vide, sentit quelque chose et tira !

~*~

-Merde !  
Harry était découvert mais gardait un avantage certain car il pointait sa baguette vers la poitrine du nouveau venu.  
-Découvert, mon jeune ami !  
Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle personne : sa voix était rocailleuse ; il dégageait une terrible odeur de terre, de sueur et de sans qui prenaient à la gorge ; ses mais étaient crasseuses et garnies d'ongles longs et jaunis ; son haleine dégageait une odeur fétide ; ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat métallique qui rendait ses yeux gris plus cruel encore. Et le pire, c'est que cet être lui semblait vaguement familier.  
-Oh, Fenrir ! Je crois que tu viens de faire la connaissance du jeune monsieur Potter.  
L'homme se retourna vers Dumbledore.  
Alors, c'était lui, Fenrir Greyback ! L'homme qui avait mordu Remus, Harry ne le détesta que plus. Et il réfléchissait ; il devait réagir ! Mais ses doigts refusaient obstinément de bouger ! Il entendît d'autres cris, d'autres pas er cela le galvanisa. Il pointa sa baguette vers Fenrir et dit  
-« Mutisméo »(*) « impédimenta »  
Le loup-garou vola contre le mur et s'y écrasa avec violence, à moitie sonner, il regarda ce qui allait suivre… Harry se recroquevilla sous sa précieuse cape.

~*~

Rogue fit son apparition.  
Et la, Harry vit Dumbledore faire quelque chose, ce quelque chose qui permit à rogue d'ignorer Malfoy et les autres mangemorts à terre, d'ignorer Greyback qui était à moitié assommé : et muet :  
-Severus, murmura Albus.  
…Albus Dumbledore suppliait Severus Rogue.  
-Vas-t-en, rugit Rogue à Greyback.  
Fenrir se leva tans bien que mal, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.  
Le sort d'Harry s'estompant, il partit vite, en oubliant Harry !  
-Severus, s'il vous plait…  
Harry compris en moins de 10 secondes et pensa  
-« Viator »  
Le messager volant, un phénix invisible, se tenait devants Harry.  
-tu dois veiller sur la sécurité physique de Dumbledore, chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres.  
Rogue pointa sa baguette sur son futur ex-employeur et lança :  
-AVADA KEDAVRA !  
Aussitôt le bouclier mis en place par Harry vola en mille éclats et Dumbledore bascula dans le vide. Le Viator s'en fut donc vers sa mission. Rogue ricana, traita Dumbledore d'imbécile puis s'en alla.  
Harry se précipita et vit son dirlo, suspendu par le col de sa robe grâce au Viator.  
Aussitôt Albus sur la terre ferme, au sommet de la tour, qu'Harry envoya son messager chez Pompom, qui arriva 10 secondes plus tard dans un craquement sonore.

~*~

Rogue redescendit les marches, Draco sur son épaule, traversa la bataille, entre ses Mangemorts et ses ex-collèges, atteignît l'escalier de marbre, le descendit. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant les portes qu'il senti une présence. Il se retourna et vit un énorme chien assis, au milieu de l'escalier.  
-Oh, non ! Pas lui !  
Sevie prit ses jambes à son coup et se fit courser par Patmol.  
Oui, c'était Sirius Black et en vie, par-dessus le marcher ! Au loin se dessinait Pré-au-Lard mais il n'y arrivera jamais à temps ; le chien, avec ses quatre pattes courrait plus vite que lui sur deux et avec un poids mort. Il visa par-dessus son épaule  
-Sectumsempra  
Raté ! Il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement de chien blesser se fasse entendre.  
-Bingo !  
Mais Patmol était tenace et suivait toujours malgré une patte en sang. Plus qu'une solution.  
Séverus transplana au nez et à la barbe de son poursuivant !

Harry, de son perchoir, avait tout vu ! De la ou il était il entendit clairement son parrain énoncer une série de jurons bien sentis ! Il le vit blesser et laissant son directeur aux bons soins de l'infirmière, traversa le champ de bataille, assomma une mangemort et termina sa course dans le parc. (Il avait au passage signaler le tas de bouse de dragon dans la tours d'astronomie) Il se rendit compte que Ginny le suivait.

~*~

-Merde, merde et merde !  
Sirius râlait à plein poumon. Il perdait tellement de sang qu'il ne se sentait plus très bien ! Son bras droit saignait abondamment et il voyait trouble.  
- Quelle enflure, ce Servilus, j'vous jure !  
-Tu parles tout seul ?  
Sirius sursauta.  
-Harry ! S'exclama-t-il, tu n'a rien ?  
-Non, mais Dumbledore…  
Il raconta tout !  
Sirius en était sur : faire confiance à rogue était une erreur, une grosse erreur. Il se promit d'en finir avec lui ! (*)  
-Viens te soigner.

~*~

10 jours plus tard, Albus était hors de danger. Et Sirius s'était vengé !  
-eh ! Harry, n'as-tu pas faim ?  
Harry repris ses esprits : il était dans la maison de son parrain, qui avait impitoyablement tuer Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrow, ou Dumbledore reposait, ou la vie reprenait son cour.  
-Bien sur, que j'ai faim.  
-Parfais, alors je fais à manger !  
Remus fit une grimace. Une fois Sirius partit vers la cuisine il décréta :  
-je vais chercher une adresse de restaurant potable.  
Oui, c'était cela, la vie reprenait son court.  
-Harry !  
Il se retourna. Et la jolie rousse aux yeux bleus qui l'interpella en faisait justement partie.

* * *

_Lexique :_

Ignus : Sort ancien. Fait apparaître un mur de feu  
Viator : Sort ancien. Fait apparaître un messager volant, propre aux sorciers qui le lancent donc différentes des autres.  
Mutisméo : Sort Aztèque : le sort de mutisme.  
*il se promit d'en finir avec lui* Voir la _Vengeance de Sirius : tome II_


End file.
